


Crimson

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantastic Racism, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sadism, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco slaps the mudblood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Crimson

"You useless little mudblood" Draco said as he struck her.

Her eyes shone in mirth and lust as her cheek turned pale pink, it did not form the distinct shape of a handprint, just a smidgen of color on the creamy skin.

"I'm sorry for being so useless, Master" she mumbled lowly.

He slapped the the same cheek again, harder this time.

There was a stark pink handprint and her veer head to the left. When she straightened her neck, there was unshed tears shining on the corners of her eyes like diamonds.

"Filthy mudblood" 

SLAP

The handprint became a deeper pink. A single tear rolled down along the side of her Nubian nose.

"Disgusting slut."

SLAP

"Remember, when you pranced about Hogwarts like you had any right to be there?"

SLAP

"You have neither right nor need of being in Hogwarts"

SLAP

"All you're good for is being a bed slave to me."

A nod, neither reluctant nor enthused, just accepting.

SLAP

SLAP

The pink had turned to crimson and again there was again no distinguishable handprint as the last slaps had overlapped but did not fall on the exact same place.

SLAP

A bruise starts to form, deep red in color.

Draco stops, not wanting to cause damage. Copious amounts of tears flowed down her face as she panted but she did not make any noise, that was not surprising, she rarely did.

He stood back and observed her face. The almost printing paper white of the left cheek contrasted sharply with the dull red right one with a deep red bruise on the centre. The assymetry aroused him, yet he wanted to redden the left one to match the right.

He gripped her brown curls harshly, they were not rough and tangled like a fwooper's nest like it was in Hogwarts days but soft. He had brushed it himself this morning. He pushed her to her knees.

"Open up and get to work"

She opened her mouth and he thrust his cock in, fucking her face hard and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ooc, but I did not tag that because it's also just porn.


End file.
